nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Master
Sith Master was a title taken by a Sith if they had an apprentice. History In the time of the Jedi Civil War, Darth Malak was sometimes referred to as a Sith Master, being the Dark Lord of the Sith and having an apprentice, Darth Bandon. Headmasters of the Sith Academy on Korriban, Jorak Uln and Uthar Wynn, held this title but it is unknown if they held the title of Sith Lord or not. In Darth Bane's Sith Order, the Sith Master and the Sith apprentice both held the title Dark Lord of the Sith simultaneously, unlike the earlier tradition of a sole Dark Lord. In Darth Krayt's Sith Order, the Rule of Two is abolished, but the tradition of master and apprentice is still in use. Known Sith Masters of the Sith Empire *Simus (Naga Sadow) *Naga Sadow (Gav Daragon) , (Freedon Nadd) *Freedon Nadd (Ommin), (Amanoa), (Warb Null), (Aleema and Satal Keto), (Exar Kun) *Ommin (Novar), (Aleema and Satal Keto) *Amanoa (Novar) *Exar Kun (Ulic Qel-Droma), (Crado), (Nayama Bindo), (Oss Wilum), (Gantoris), (Kyp Durron) *Darth Revan (Darth Malak) *Darth Malak (Darth Bandon), (Bastila Shan) *Darth Traya (Darth Nihilus), (Darth Sion) *Darth Nihilus (Visas Marr) *Darth Rivan (Darsin) Known Sith Masters in Darth Bane's Order *Darth Bane (Darth Zannah) *Darth Zannah *Darth Cognus (Darth Millennial) *Darth Vectivus *Darth Plagueis (Darth Sidious) *Darth Sidious (Darth Maul), (Darth Tyranus), (Darth Vader), (Vergere) *Darth Vader (Starkiller), (Lumiya) Sith Masters in Lumiya's Sith *Lumiya (Flint), (Carnor Jax), (Darth Caedus) *Darth Caedus (Tahiri Veila) Sith Masters in the One Sith *Lomi Plo (Morto) *Darth Krayt *Darth Wyyrlok III *Darth Ruyn (Darth Talon) *Darth Talon (Cade Skywalker) Appearances *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Dark Empire'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' }} Sources *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Legacy #0.5'' Master es:Maestro Sith it:Maestro Sith nl:Sith Master fi:Sithmestari